experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Events
ExperienceRO has at least one event hosted every hour. Times are based on the server's time (+8 GMT). Check @time to see the server time. Cluckers Main article: Cluckers A GM-triggered event that will give a lucky player a special prize chosen by the GM. Players must repetitively click on Cluckers until it squeezes out the prize. Clicking on the chicken may induce a chance of dizziness, freezing, or teleportation. Dice Main article: Dice Dice is an event NPC that asks its registered players to input a number which may or may not turn out to be the unlucky number. Time: 30 mins after every new hour AM+PM (00:30, 1:30, 2:30, 3:30, 4:30, 5:30, 6:30, 7:30, 8:30, 9:30, 10:30, 11:30) Reward: 15 Event Tokens (per winner) Registration: Open for 1 minute Disguise Event Main article: Disguise Event The Disguise Event NPC will shape-shift into a random monster. The first player to guess the name of the monster correctly will win a prize. Disguise Event in ExperienceRO lasts for 30 rounds and approximately 6-7 minutes. The event is automatically started in Moonhaven in even hours, and in Vanadis in odd hours, server time. * Frequency: Daily * Time Slots: ** Moonhaven: Every even hour (12:00 am/pm, 2:00 am/pm, 4:00 am/pm, 6:00 am/pm, 8:00 am/pm, 10:00 am/pm) ** Vanadis: Every odd hour (1:00 am/pm, 3:00 am/pm, 5:00 am/pm, 7:00 am/pm, 9:00 am/pm, 11:00 am/pm) * Rounds: 30 rounds * Rewards: 1x Event Box or 2x Event Tokens or 3x Platinum Coin 10 Boxes (per round) The Duelist Main article: The Duelist The Duelist daily PvP event in which players compete against each other one-by-one until one player wins. It is announced by NPCs Alexander and Jacque. * Frequency: Daily * Time Slots: 11:00 pm * Rounds: Depending on number of participants, draws, etc. Find the Mushroom In Find the Mushroom, random number of Black Mushrooms (1-10) will be spawned in a town, giving a player 5 Event Tokens per kill. The event will not begin unless all mushrooms have been killed from the previous Find the Mushroom event. * Frequency: Daily - 6 times * Time Slots: Every 4 hours (1:00 am, 5:00 am, 9:00 am, 1:00 pm, 5:00 pm and 9:00 pm). Ends after all the mushrooms have been killed. * Reward(s): 5x Event Tokens (per kill) Hide and Seek In Hide and Seek, GM-triggered event in which the GM will hide in a chosen town. The first to find the GM wins. Hourly Rewards System In the Hourly Rewards system, active users receive 3 Event Tokens per hour or so, as long as the users are chatting, battling, or engaging in some kind of activity. It is stopped when the user is inactive, is vending, or opened a chat room. Jumper Event In the Jumper Event, a Poring NPC will spawn in a random town each round. The first to find it and click on it wins 5 Event Tokens (although the NPC will tell you that it's "3 Event Tokens"). There are 10 rounds. * Frequency: Daily - 6 times * Time Slots: 3:00 am, 7:00 am, 11:00 am, 3:00 pm, 7:00 pm and 11:00 pm. Ends after 10 rounds. * Reward(s): 5x Event Tokens (per round) King Poring Invasion An event in which King Poring spawns four times daily in a random town each time. He gives good drops, so keep an eye out for this one! * Frequency: Daily - 4 times * Time Slots: 12:30 am, 6:30 am, 12:30 pm and 6:30 pm; Ends one and a half hours later, or until it's dead; whichever comes first. Odin's Shower Odin's Shower is a GM-triggered event in which 100 items will be dropped in a random town. Poring Catcher During Poring Catcher, Porings will spawn, depending on the number of participants. Find the Poring with the correct name. The first to click on it wins 13 Event Tokens. * Frequency: Daily - 6 times * Time Slots: Every 4 hours (2:00 am, 6:00 am, 10:00 am, 2:00 pm, 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm). Ends after the Poring with the correct spelling is killed, or in the event no players found the correct Poring. * Reward(s): 13x Event Tokens Category:Events